


Eurus Fix-it Script

by scottishbadger



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: FIx It, Sherlock Series 4 Spoilers, The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottishbadger/pseuds/scottishbadger
Summary: My attempt at a sort of fix-it script for Eurus because I had her character and these scenes in my head way before series four. Just wanted to show my idea of how her character can be linked in as I did like her character, just didn't like the way it was done. I'm also going to try and put more Johnlock opportunities in there but may pass over to someone to do a better job of Johnlock scenes *coughs* Jenna221B *coughs*. I've also not done a lot of writing for scripts so please forgive me if the format is terrible.





	1. Scene 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenna221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/gifts).



_Scene 1: We see LESTRADE and MYCROFT standing side by side in a dark room, looking forward, past the camera._

  
LESTRADE:

What are you playing at? We can’t do this.

  
MYCROFT:

We have to.

LESTRADE:

No, we don’t. I don’t even know why I agreed to this in the first place. This is madness. [pause] We have nothing to keep her here.

 

MYCROFT:

We have every reason to keep her here. I can assure you Detective Inspector that this is the most dangerous woman you will ever come across.

  
LESTRADE:

Well we have nothing to prove that. We have no legitimate reason to arrest her.

  
MYCROFT:

[snaps, turning to LESTRADE] Then find one! [pause] I can assure you that as long as she is living, there will be a reason to captivate her.

  
LESTRADE:

Look Mycroft, I don’t know what you’re playing at here, but you can’t just lock anyone up without sufficient evidence.

  
MYCROFT:

I have orders from the highest in the land-

  
LESTRADE:

Yeah, who’s that?

  
MYCROFT:

The government.

  
LESTRADE:

So basically you.

  
[pause]

  
MYCROFT:

Trust me on this one, Detective Inspector. You will find something. Just look harder.

  
_LESTRADE huffs and goes to leave but is stopped by the sound of a woman laughing. He looks towards the source of it behind the camera and a shiver goes down his spine._

  
MYCROFT:

She definitely can’t see us or hear us?

  
LESTRADE:

No. It’s a two-way mirror and the room’s sound proofed.

  
_LESTRADE looks ahead and then turns to go again. He exits the room._

_The laughing continues._

  
_The camera pans from MYCROFT’s face to the heavily secure interview room where a woman is sat back on a chair looking very smug. She is wearing generic clothes, obviously given by the police and looks scruffy. Her hair is dyed blonde with visible long, dark roots at the top and is an uncontrollable mass of waves. With a grin she turns her head to look at the two-way mirror with piercing blue eyes._

  
EURUS:

[laughing] Oh, they won’t find anything. Nothing at all.

  
_Shot of MYCROFT with a slightly terrified look on his face._

EURUS:

Oops.

  
 


	2. Scene 2

**Scene 2:** _Baker Street. Day. JOHN and SHERLOCK are facing the camera, reflecting the scene we’ve just seen but they are clearly looking at the wall which has fragments of a case on it._

 

JOHN:

But he had his tongue cut out, so how could he have given the password?

 

SHERLOCK:

Yes, how indeed. He was muted three weeks previously and considering how long it takes someone of his intellectual capacity to learn sign language, he wouldn’t have learnt it in time. It’s some sort of code but I’m missing something. I think-

 

_SHERLOCK is interrupted by his phone ringing. He takes it out and looks at it disdainfully before answering it._

 

SHERLOCK:

Mycroft, whatever you want it can wait until-

 

MYCROFT:

[on the  phone] It can’t wait, Sherlock. I’m afraid…the East Wind has come.

 

_SHERLOCK pauses and his whole face changes. He turns and faces the window._

 

SHERLOCK:

Are you sure?

 

MYCROFT:

Positive. I’ve seen her with my own eyes.

 

SHERLOCK:

And? Where is she now?

 

_There is no answer from MYCROFT._

 

SHERLOCK:

Mycroft?

 

MYCROFT:

Free…regrettably.

SHERLOCK:

Oh for God’s- how could this happen?! How?!

 

MYCROFT:

There was not enough evidence to hold her. Whatever she’s done, she’s covered it well.

 

_SHERLOCK sighs deeply and puts his face in his hand. JOHN looks over his shoulder concerned._

 

MYCROFT:

Sherlock, what was the first thing James Moriarty did once he was released?

 

SHERLOCK:

Moriarty? What’s he got to do with it?

 

MYCROFT:

Just answer the question.

 

SHERLOCK:

He…he came here. He came to see me.

 

MYCROFT:

[pause] I was hoping you weren’t going to say that. It seems that Eurus has developed a slight obsession with Moriarty. You know she has an obsessive nature. She has noted a keen interest in him and everything that she has done up to this point mirrors his actions. Handing herself in, putting herself under police scrutiny and then walking away scot-free.  So by now we can probably guess her next move. I’m afraid, Sherlock, you’re going to be getting a visitor quite soon.

 

_A look of panic overcomes SHERLOCK. He takes the phone down from his ear and looks at JOHN._

 

JOHN:

Sherlock, what is it? What’s wrong?

 

SHERLOCK: Rosie.

 

_SHERLOCK looks and sees ROSIE sitting in JOHN’s chair._

 

SHERLOCK:

Get her out of here. Quickly. Take her down to Mrs Hudson. 

 

JOHN:

Sherlock, what’s going on? Did I hear something about Moriarty?

 

SHERLOCK:

[impatiently] I’ll explain it later. Just get Rosie out of here!

 

_JOHN picks up ROSIE and takes her downstairs. SHERLOCK puts the phone back to his ear._

 

SHERLOCK:

How long have I got?

 

MYCROFT:

Not long I expect. I’d imagine you’d be her first port of call.

 

SHERLOCK:

Right…okay…uh…

 

MYCROFT:

Sherlock, try to stay calm. Don’t do anything rash. She’s a dangerous woman. A very dangerous woman.

 

SHERLOCK:

Yes, I know full well what she’s capable of.

 

MYCROFT:

I’m not sure that you do. [pause] Good luck. Keep me informed.

 

_SHERLOCK hangs up the phone. JOHN comes running back up the stairs._

 

JOHN:

Sherlock, you’re scaring me. What the hell is going on?

 

SHERLOCK:

I doubt I’ll have time to explain. It’s just…someone’s coming. And I couldn’t risk Rosie being here when they do.

 

JOHN:

Who? Who’s coming?

 

_There is a loud bang from downstairs, as if the wind has thrown open the front door._

 

SHERLOCK:

The East Wind.


End file.
